La timida samus
by HarveyR1
Summary: Una historia sobre como smaus conoce a meta knight
1. Chapter 1

Era la reunion anual en la mansion smash, llegaban todos los luchadores, viejos y nuevos amigos, unos ni siquieran saban las reglas otros ya eran veteranos jaja.

Entre la multitud estaba un chico, de tunica verde, usaba botas y le gustaba tener su espada y escudo a la mano, era link.

Link: que onda gente.

Se acerco otro chico, usaba ropa roja, pantalones azules y una gorra roja con la letra m estampada, era mario.

Mario: nada bueno amigo link.

bajaba un angel del cielo, con cabello castaño, usando toga y sandalias, era pit.

Pit: bueno aca estamos jeje, ah, hola link jaja.

Se acercaba una gran nave que parecia tener una mascara al frente, bajo volando un pequeño ser acompañao de otro casi igual, uno tenia capa, una mascara y piel de color azul, el otro era rosado y solo usaba sus zapatos rojos, eran kirby y meta knight.

Kirby:poyo poyo

MK:Hola.

Mas alla venia un carruaje con dos princesas adentro, una rubia y la otra de pelos castaños, zelda y peach.

Zelda:Buenas tardes.

Peach:Buenas tardes.

asi hasta que se reunieron casi todos, al final llegaban dos naves, una dirigida por el piloto de carreras, capitan falcon y la otra por la caza recompensas samus aran.

se escuchaban saludos y murmullos entr todos los miembros presentes, pero las dos grandes manos dieron su discurso.

MH:Silencio por favor, bueno, sean bienvenidos todos y gracias por venir hasta aca y aceptar nuestra invitacion

Wolf: a mi me trajeron a la fuerza.

Fox:ajajajajajajajaja

Wolf:callate zorra ¬¬

Falco:ajajajajajaja te dijo zo...zo...rra ajajajajaj

Fox: Soy un zorro pero se generaliza en zorra ¬¬.

Wolf:zorra, ajajajajaja.

MH:Silencio, bueno, como decia...

Wolf: zorra...

Fox: ¬¬, superalo.

Mh: decia, bienvenids y sientanse como en casa solo que no rompan nada, olvide lo que tenia que decir.

Link:Estamos libres?

MH: Por hoy.

MK:Me retiro.

todos.

Fox:...que crees que sea samus.

Wolf:hombre..jaja.

Fox: si verdad, solo con el hecho de como pelea, ademas nunca se quita ese tra...

Fox fue tomado con el grappling beam y electrocutado mientras lo sacudia en el aire y despues lo lanzo al muro.

Wolf:jeje...te dieron una pa...Digo, te lo... amigo, no por favor no.

Le hizo lo mismo a wolf.

Samus se retiro sin decir ni una palabra.

Falco:Que les paso?

Fox y wolf: samus, electricidad, pinza.

Falco: comprendo jeje (poker face)

MK:Que tenemos aca, perro asado?

Fox:zorra asada en todo caso genio.

Wolf:ajajajaja zorra.

Fox: callate perra.

Wolf: no tiene sentido

Fox: Si, de ti vienen los perros.

MK:No discutan sobre la genetica solo vallan a peinarse y a quitarse ese olor a perro quemado.

Falco:Tiene razon.

MK:A mi nadie me haria eso ajjajajajaajaja.

Falco: ni a...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa(estaba siendo electrocutado con el grappling beam)

MK:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Samus le lanza el grappling beam pero se va detras de ella con su capa)

Mk: chico malo (uso su espada para absorver electricidad para regresarle el favor a samus)

Falco:ah..ah...ah.

MK: Les dije

Wolf: suerte creo

Fox: sip.

Pit:hola que hacen jeje.

Link: si, que hacen.

-Nada

Link: pues toca almuerzo, vamos.

En el almuerzo estaban varias mesas en una gran sala, en una mesa solo estaba samus, sentada y aburrida jugando con el tenedor.

MK:JA, Rudo y sin vida social..pero sinceramente no me parece que fuera chico.

Link:quien sabe, eso crei de sheik yo tambien y mira era zelda :D

Pit: yo creo que es chico..

Wolf:igual.

Fox:igual.

Falco:igual

Wolf:carne...

Fox:dame...

Falco:a mi igual dame.

Wolf:no, ya comieron

Fox:tu tambien

Wolf:pero yo la pedi...

Fox:ganas esta...(se le lanza encima y comienzan a pelear por la carne)

Falco:mmmmmm, *chomp* *chomp*.

Wolf:pero que...

Falco:mientras ustedes peleaban yo tome la carne, *chomp*

Fox: Dame...

Wolf: es mia (pelean por toda la sala).

Link: ya basta animales ¬¬ (toma la carne y la parte en 3)

Wolf:como no se me ocurrio.

Fox:si

Falco:brillante.

Link: ja, animales.

MK:Voy a curiosear a la mesa de "samus".

Pit:trata de volver en una pieza...

MK: No me puede golpear jaja.

Camina hasta la mesa de samus.

MK:Hola...

Samus:!¡... (bota el tenedor asustada).

MK:No hablas.

Samus:...(asi un gesto con la cabeza en forma de si)

MK:Y Entonces...

Samus:(solo mueve los hombros y los brazos)

MK:Eres...una chica?

Samus:¿!¡!¡?...(le apunta con el beam).

MK:Calma amigo ("a" decia en la mente)...

Samus:Abre un poco su casco dejando salir solo sus labios nada mas.

Samus:A nadie le importa eso...

MK:Entonces si eh?

Samus:(solto una risita) si, no le digas a nadie no quiero ese tipo de atencion.

MK:Descuida, ademas a mi si me importa si eres un hermoso ser femenino.

Samus suelta un leve ruborizado acompañado de una sonrisa pequeña.

Samus: gracias...

MK:No hay de que...

MK:Me retiro amigo (le hace un guiño).

Samus: (con el casco ya puesto)...(mueve la cabeza en señal de si)

Regresa a su mesa...

Pit: como lo lograste?

MK:Que cosa?

Pit: que no te partiera la cara con su power beam.

MK:No lo se jaja.

Wolf: y descubriste que era?

MK: Chico (mientras volteaba a ver a la cazarecompensas)

Todos: lo sabia...

Se retiraron mientras master hand avisaba sobre los combates de cuatro personas, iban a ser al azar.

MH:Wario, MK, Link, Samus, a los transportadores, era en final destination.

3...2...1...go...

Comenzo una pelea tremenda todos se peleaban, meta knight golpeaba a todos link lanzaba a wario fuera del escenario y samus, golpeaba a meta knight en el aire.

MH, No aviso que introdujo el nuevo item, la smash ball, aparecio y meta knight le pego pero no la rompio y todos le pegaron hasta que la rompio samus, esta trato de cargar su beam pero noto que tenia sobre carga y solto un gran laser (zero beam) a todos sus contrincantes, link, pues salio, wario y meta knight ese momento samus sintio que su traje se le desprendia, se tiro al vacio y salio del escenario, wario se distrajo y meta knight lo golpeo y lo saco ganando este mismo.

todos regresaron y meta knight no veia a samus.

MK: Que se hizo samus?

Sonic: salio corriendo mientras sotenia su traje...creo que se le caia.

MK: Salio volando hasta que la hayo entrando en su cuarto, nadie la habia visto solo el (ya estaba sin su traje).

MK Toco la puerta incansablemente hasta que samus decidio ver por la puerta y le abrio.

MK:Que te pasa? (la miro escondida en las sabanas)

Samus:no me veas...

MK:Pero...

Samus:No.*sniff*

MK:Soy tu amigo, eres muy importante para mi...

Samus: acercate...

Se quito las sabanas de todo el cuerpo.

MK Se quedo impresionado al ver a samus en su zero suit luciendo su caballera dorada, ojos azules y esbelta figura, era perfecta.

MK:ah...ahhh..EEE...JEJE.

Samus:Lo se, me veo fatal.

MK:Todo lo contrario.

Samus:En serio? pero luzco como cualquier chica...

MK:Samus...alegrate de ser tu, eres hermosa, eres...perfecta...

Samus:ha?...

MK:Si...

Samus:No lo soy, soy comun...

MK:Mira...nadie puede moverse como tu, tienes un cuerpo hermoso, no se diga tus hermosos,delicados y brillantes ojos azules, ademas tu interminable cabellera rubia, pareciera ser de oro, en conclusion, eres hermosa, eres una...una...DIOSA!

Samus:*sniff*eso crees? *sniff*

MK:Por supuesto, porque he de mentir?

Samus:gracias,amiguito, eres mi...mi...mejor amigo jeje (estaba ruborizada mientras lo abrazaba despues de todo lo que le dijo se sintio muy especial).

MK:Porque te ocultas en tu traje?

Samus:Antes crei que ganaria respeto y no me considerarian debil, ya que soy bueno...una chica.

MK:Bueno, que tal si te presentas en la cena si tu power suit...yo te puedo acompañar...

Samus:En serio?, me acompañarias a hacer eso.

MK:Claro...solo...si quieres jeje...

Samus:Muy bien, te veo a las 6.

MK:Ok.


	2. Chapter 2

El llegar la cena, MK, acompaño a samus a presentarse en frente de todos, (sin su traje), sestaba muy apenada incluso noqueria, pero miro que todos fueron muy amables e incluso hizo nuevos amigos (zelda y peach).

MK:Ves, no fue tan mal.

Samus:Se siente bien, tenias razon...

Despues de la cena se fueron a sus cuartos para prepararse para el dia siguiente.

Samus se sentia atraida por MK, no lo queria aceptar, lo negaba y renegaba pero despues de todo lo que hizo por ella...

Samus:No puedee ser...

MK:Hola samus..

Samus:ah, hola jiji.

MK:Te sientes bien?.

Samus: SI, CLARO, porque no lo estari (choca con un pilar)

MK:Samus!

Samus:aaaaaaaay...

MK:Estas bien o te llevo a la enfermeria.

Samus: Estoy bien y meta knight...

MK:Si?

Samus: dime "sammy" si quieres jaja.

MK: jajaja ok, tu puedes decirme metty,jajajajajaja,claro que no jaja.

Samus:ja, que gracioso jaja.

MK:Adios, sammy

Samus: adios metti jijiji.

Link:Meta knight...jajajajajajaja, no me lo dices traviesillo. :3

Pit: si MK, No nos dices.

MK:Que cosa? de que hablan?

Link:es obvio ._.

Pit: sip u_u

Link: te traes algo con samus.

Pit :si, eso.

MK:QUE?...ESO...ESO NO ES CIERTO ¬¬

Pit:afrontalo...te gusta :3

Link:Si jajajajajajaja.

MK:No, y...si fuera que?...

Pit:Entonces te gusta jajajajajaja...

Samus: Hola chicos...

Link y pit: jajajaja...ho...jajajajajajaja...hola samus...jajajajajajaja

MK:Hola sammy...

Samus: Hola metti :3

Link y pit:nos vamos...jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajaja. (ya a lo lejos pero audible) metti y sammy sentados...ajajajajajajjajajaajajaja (siguieron con la cancion a lo lejos).

Samus:Que les pasa a esos dos?

MK:No lo se(tenia los ojos rojos).

Samus:mmmm...metti, me quieres acompañar al jardin de enfrente...

MK:Claro, seria un placer.

Samus:ok vamos...

Pit y link los estaban viendo desde el segundo piso sin que se dieran cuenta...

Ya en el jardin...

Samus: y metti...

MK:Si?

Samus:Esto es dificil para mi...

MK:Que?, la verdad yo tambien quiero decirte algo...

Se escucho un sonido en las hojas de n arbol...

Samus:ufff...que frio jeje.

MK Dobla su capa y los cubre a los dos con esas alas.

MK:Ya estas mejor...

Samus:si gracias...

Otra perturbacion en las hojas...

-jijijijijijiji

MK:Ya se que estan alli.

Caen pit y link del arbol...

Link: mier...digo jajaja, buscando manzanas..

MK:En un arbol de durazno?

Link:carajo...

Pit:vamonos...

Se fueron corriendo.

MK:Mira el estanque, agua cristalina, azulada y brillante

Samus:ah? si, voltea a ver.

MK se quita su mascara y Le da un beso en el abdomen a samus...

MK:Como tus hermosos ojos...

Samus toma aire fuerte y deja salir un suspiro...

Samus levanto al pequeño MK...

Samus:MK!...

MK:Perdon, no sabia...

Samus:esto aclara tus dudas...

Le da un beso en la boca, separandose hasta quedarse sin aire...

MK:Si...

Pasaron alli la tarde hasta llegar la noche, donde todos despues de cenar se fueron a la sala.

Samus en el sofa al lado de meta knight.

Samus:metti...

Meta knight se sienta en sus piernas y los cubre con la capa.

Terminando con darse un beso enfrente de todos y quedarse dormidos despues..

Fin


End file.
